


Happier Then Ever

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: FTM Dave, M/M, Sibling Incest, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, I promised palefire12 some DirkDave a while ago (only a couple days ago actually) But this is me fullfilling that promise<br/>Of course it's FTM Dave because I wanted to do something cute that I know he likes soooooo<br/>Ye<br/>Enjoy my horrid writing</p>
    </blockquote>





	Happier Then Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [palefire12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/palefire12/gifts).



> So, I promised palefire12 some DirkDave a while ago (only a couple days ago actually) But this is me fullfilling that promise  
> Of course it's FTM Dave because I wanted to do something cute that I know he likes soooooo  
> Ye  
> Enjoy my horrid writing

Your name used to be DOVE ELIZABETH STRIDER.  
And you are proud to say that that is not your name anymore.

You just got your name legally changed to DAVID ELIZABETH STRIDER and you couldn't be any happier then you are now.  
That is unless your brother Dirk returned the feelings you had for him.  
Then you would probably die of happiness.

Currently you two are sitting at some ice cream shop together with your older brothers Bro and D.  
They decided you guys should have a small celebration of some sorts.  
Naturally they asked you what you wanted to do and that's how you all ended up laughing and eating ice cream together.

You honestly wouldn't have it any other way.

"No but remember that one time-." You proceeded to cut your twins sentence off.

"I swear if you are about to tell yet ANOTHER story about me you might be dead."

"No but-."

"Butts are for sitting Dirk, no butts."

"But we are sitting."

"No we aren't."

"Yes we are."

"No we ar-."

"Will you two stop being so sibling-y?" Bro said, with a small nod in his head. It was the Strider way of "I'm-rolling-my-eyes-but-you-can't-see." And you both returned the gesture with a chuckle.

"No Bro we won't because we are twins and we will stay twins."

"Then me and D will just leave you two here, have fun getting home."

"More like have fun making out." You thought you thought but, oops you said that out loud and are now getting a strange look from all three of your brothers and oh god.  
You quickly book it out of there with the biggest blush on your face as you hide behind the building, your back to the brick wall as you pant.

You know they heard you.

You know Dirk heard you.

You know that now they think you're a disgusting fuck.

And you sit with your back to the ice cream place, taking deep breaths and trying to calm down.  
But it's not working and you think you might be having a panic attack.  
Shit.  
Your hands fumble around as you try to find some way to calm yourself down but to no avil.

Only when you felt two arms around you and a voice whispering to you did you calm the slightest.

"Dave it's okay, hey it's okay calm down." Dirk spoke softly to you, holding you close and whispering quietly.  
"I need you to breathe Dave, you aren't gonna calm down if you don't breathe."

"I'm trying!" You snapped, covering your face and taking a few more deep breaths before your breathing calmed down along with you.

"Are you okay?" Dirk asked after a couple minutes of silence.  
You nodded but didn't say anything for a while.

"You hate me don't you?" You asked quietly.

"Dave... I don't, I still love you just the same and then some okay? If you really are saying you like me then I need you to understand I like you too." You perked up.

"You don't think I'm so gross fuck for liking my brother?"

"No I don't because if you are then I am too Dave." You smiled a bit as he kissed your cheek.  
"Now come on D and Bro are freaking out over you running off like that." You nodded and got up with him, taking his hand and laying your head on his shoulder,

"Thanks Dirk."

"No problem Dave."

 

* * *

 

You and Dirk have been closer then normal since then.  
You don't think it's a couple-y way though.  
Sadly.

But neither of you said anything to D or Bro about that day.

But none the less you still like him and now you know that he (maybe?) likes you too.  
That's why you are now sitting on his bed in front of him and about to ask something you never thought you would get the balls to ask.

"So uh Dirk?"

"Hm?"

"Are we like... A... A couple now?" You ask quietly.

"Well do you want to be?"

"...Yeah."

"Then we are." You smiled softly at him as he moved closer.  
"So I'm assuming it will be okay if I kiss you?" You nod and he moves closer, softly pressing his lips to yours.

You think you actually might die of happiness at this moment as you kiss him back.  
You feel him smile into the kiss as he wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you closer.  
Your arms go around his neck as you tilt your head and the kiss last for a bit longer before you both pull away for air.

Then you both hear a small clap and jump, turning your heads to face where it came from.  
Bro stood in the doorway to Dirks room with a small smile on his faces.

"Well looks like D owes me 20 bucks."

"You two betted on us?"

"Yep, after what happened at the ice cream place I bet D 20 bucks that you two would get together."

"You dicks." You finally say to him, a small glare sent his way.  
He laughs it off and walks away.

You look back at Dirk and smile though, happier then you could ever be.

And you hope it stays that way.


End file.
